Ticklish
by Msynergy
Summary: COMPLETE! She wasn’t sure who was more surprised when they landed with an almost comical “crash” onto the floor of Walter’s lab... Spoilers for Season 2. P/O
1. Part 1

_Ticklish _

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

**Spoilers:** All of aired Season 2.

**Author's Note:** For lack of a better term, here's some angsty fluff from Olivia's POV this time. Quite an oxymoron, I realize, but I do hope you enjoy reading anyway! Thanks!

Peter Bishop is ticklish, really ticklish.

She wasn't sure who was more surprised when they landed with an almost comical "crash" onto the floor of Walter's lab, but he was the one who'd startled her into tripping on her own feet in the first place, so it only seemed fair that she startle him back.

She hadn't, however, expected the convulsions that nearly threw her off his stomach when she poked his ribs. The reprimand that'd been on her lips for surprising her swallowed as a much more devilish side of her took over, and decided to seize the opportunity that had presented itself.

Apparently he recognized the look the moment it formed on her face, because an alarmed look took hold of his own face as he made a panicked grab for her hands.

Too late.

Her fingers were everywhere, poking and flexing and moving before he could catch up with her. Not that he had the control to try, however, as every new spot she found sent him into a near hysterical laughing fit.

She only finally took pity on her prey after several cries of "Uncle!" and the sight of tears streaming down his face, but no sooner had she relented then did she find herself on her back.

The face of a victorious Peter gazed down at her, and only then did she realize what had occurred.

"My turn," he grinned, but she only smiled back at his confusion when he set about poking her ribs and nothing happened.

"Not ticklish," she shrugged, her smile only widening at his obvious frustration.

"Why am I not surprised?" he rolled his eyes, carefully moving off of her just a second before it would have gotten awkward, something she appreciated because things had been tense enough around them lately.

"The infallible Olivia Dunham, makes sense that she wouldn't be ticklish," he scoffs as he gets up, however, reminding her of just how much they've drifted apart.

She gladly takes the hand he offers despite his words, because while he'd moved to take the brunt of their fall her hip still smarts as she stands. But when he moves to let go of her hand, she holds on.

He looks confused at first, but then there's this hopeful look that replaces it that damn near breaks her heart, and she's suddenly very interested in the inner workings of her boots.

Tightening her grip, however, she somehow finds the courage she needs to face him.

"I'm not infallible, Peter, far from it," she swallows hard, locking her eyes with his, "I'm scared shitless actually."

He smiles briefly at her vulgarity, slowly raising his free hand to move several stray strands of hair behind her ear that'd escaped from her ponytail during their fall.

Inexplicably his fingers entrance her as they move, long and deft, calm and tender as they move her hair back in place, curling as they reach back to tuck themselves under her chin, enticing her to meet his eyes once more.

"What are you scared of, 'Livia?"

She opened her mouth at the same time that Walter burst into the lab with powdered sugar donut in hand, followed quickly by Astrid carrying a pink rectangular box no doubt full of equally teeth-rotting, artery clogging confections.

"Sorry we're late, Son! Apparently it's frowned upon to wonder out loud what the effects would be if a bakery dusted their goods with cocaine instead of sugar. That manager really was upset, though I can't imagine why as I wasn't accusing them of such a thing; in fact, I'd rather enjoy- Oh."

Her cheeks flaming red as Astrid's brows hit her hairline and a knowing grin crept over Walter's face, she slipped from Peter's touch with a swiftness she didn't know she had, mumbling some kind of nonsense excuse as she all but sprinted out the exit doors.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

**Author's Note:** First off, a big thank you for the reception this little tale has had so far. I really appreciate it. Enjoy Part 2!

Making it all the way to her car without dying of embarrassment, she thought she was in the clear until she moved to open the driver's seat door, and a familiar hand reached out to stop her.

"Hey, you left in such a hurry that I didn't hear your answer to my question," Peter smiled; leaning casually against the door she desperately wanted to open, like he hadn't a care in the world, like Walter's timing hadn't kept them, alright her, from doing something stupid.

Damn him.

Fine, she decided, unconsciously bracing her shoulders, he wanted an answer; he was going to get one.

"You want to know my answer, Peter?" she questioned, feeling his sense of security shift into uncertainty as she took a step towards him, no doubt sensing her change in mood like a wild animal does danger.

Wild, it fit him so well. Unpredictable, fierce, untamed, and sexy as hell. Funny that he now looked as awkward as a schoolboy does around his first crush. Was that what she did to him? Was that her real superpower? Getting him to stay even when he wanted to run? She really did hope so, because just then, she wasn't sure if she could make it without him anymore.

"I'm scared of losing you."

His face is priceless at her confession, but she keeps talking, like something in those green eyes of his has finally found that one weak spot in the dam, and her words are the water that can no longer be held back. The force of the pressure released might kill them, but it's too late, and she can only hope that they're both strong enough to swim through it.

"I've always been the strong one, always the protector, the guardian. But each time I let someone get close to me, I'm never strong enough to protect them. John, Charlie, they're both gone and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't even protect my sister, my niece, from a man who wanted nothing more than to cause them both pain, and they're my own flesh and blood for God's sake. And now I'm supposed to save everyone, to guard some gate between this world and one that seems hell bent on destroying us. You're all I've got, Peter, and the closer you get, the more terrified I get. I can't lose you, so I push you away, and I know how messed up that sounds, but I can't help it and I-"

His lips are soft but firm against hers, the contrast of his stubble sending sparks up and down her spine that finally settle in a wonderfully agonizing simmer at the center of her. It's too much and not enough at the same time and she's nearly torn in two by the indecision. But then his tongue tentatively touches the seam of her lips and she's lost, completely, utterly.

With an ease that might have worried her had Peter's hands not at the same time found her hips and pulled her closer, leaving little room between them or for conscious thought, her legs straddled his, effectively bringing him even closer as their lips disconnected just enough for much needed air. But it's like more than just her words have been let loose in the torrent, because no sooner had she caught a breath than it was taken again by Peter as his hands blaze a trail of electricity up her hips, her waist, thumbs just brushing her bra and nearly setting her on fire as they continue up until they weave themselves into her hair, ten live wires numbing her to everything around but him.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

**Author's Note:** Wow, a big thank you to everyone who's taken time to review, I never expected such a great response. Thank you! So without further ado, here's the final installation of _Ticklish_, thanks again!

And then that was it, no more breath stealing kisses, no more fire starter caresses, and for a moment she wonders if she's done something wrong, before meeting his eyes and realizing with a sickening free-fall back to reality just what she's done and where she's been doing it.

Feeling her tense beneath his fingers, however, he keeps her pinned with his stare and body, making her realize for the first time the hardness of a car door at her back and him at her front. Before she can even start to think of anything to say, however, he speaks up.

"I know you Olivia, Dunham. I know you're thinking of how to get your hands on the security tapes for this parking lot, how to make sure that any witnesses who saw us will keep quiet, how to keep from ever having to talk about what we just did, but I'm not gonna to let you. And you know why?"

She can't say that these thoughts haven't crossed her mind as well as a thousand other ones that were labeled under a big red flashing sign that read "Consequences." The fact that they weren't technically partners allowing her to consider the idea that what'd just happened between them was not technically taboo quickly quashed in the face of said sign. She'd made more than enough excuses when it'd come to John, and while he'd actually been her partner and fellow agent she still couldn't stand the thought of the curse that followed her relationships tainting Peter to the point where he left her too.

But she also had to wonder as to what ace he had up his sleeve that made him so sure of himself after what had just happened.

"Why?"

"Because I don't care who sees how much I care about you, because whatever they may do is not gonna keep me away. I don't want to lose you either, but that's not going to keep me from being with you if I have even a remote shot. Now, stop being such a damn tragic heroine and relax!" His hands moved from her head to her shoulders, gripping tightly then releasing her at the last of his words for emphasis.

"Look around Olivia, the world didn't end, we're both still breathing, and I still want you."

She did as he asked and did note that no one was in or near the parking lot, and what he'd said had planted a seed of hope in her mind, as well as a rush of warmth at the idea him caring that much about her, but still…

"Peeping college students weren't exactly what I had in mind Peter, and you know it. We share a lot of enemies; some of whom we don't even have faces to yet. Who's to say they won't come after you to get to me?"

"My, aren't we selfish. Who says that they won't come after you to get to me? It's a two way street here, Olivia. But, I'm game, if you are."

She knew he meant to make it sound like a statement, the thing was it came out like a question, and once again he was back to being that schoolboy, hoping and praying that the girl he liked liked him enough back when he asked her out. The dichotomy is so different, but so Peter, that she can't help but smile as she reaches out, feeling his whiskers prickle against her hand as she looks into those hopeful eyes. How could she ever say no to a face like that?

"You mean it?"

She watched as that hope grew, fed by her touch and words.

"I do."

"Then," she grins, "it's a deal. I'll protect you, and you protect me."

In an instant she's in his arms, being hugged more fiercely than she feels she's ever been before, more loved than she's ever been before. It feels amazing, and right, and-

"Hey! Stop that!"

"I knew it! You're a terrible liar! You are ticklish!"

"I didn't lie, my ribs just aren't ticklish and that's where you were- Peter!"

Any further protests were cut off by laughter as avenging fingers attacked the skin just under her jaw line where her neck met her ears, leaving her fighting for air as she struggled against him. The barrage of tickling suddenly ebbing, however, the touch changed into something much more soothing but equally exciting as his lips found hers for a second time.

It's a soft kiss, chaste even, but full of unspoken desires, promises, that leave her aching as he pulls away much too soon, a Cheshire grin on his face as she opens her eyes and frowns at him for the brevity of the contact.

"C'mon, you left those files you came for back in the lab, and if you're lucky I just might help you snatch a donut from Walter on the way," he winks conspiratorially, interlacing one of his hands with hers and urging her forward toward the building that just minutes before she would have given anything not to go near for at least a month.

Any other man and he would have been in the fetal position on the pavement for making such a presumptuous move, but this was Peter, and like so many other things she was willing to go along with or let slide when it came to him, this time wasn't any different. Which is why, perhaps, the fact that she's smiling back and holding his hand as they walk out of the parking lot doesn't feel awkward.

And somehow she knew, just as he had, that they would be all right, that everything would be all right.

_Fin_


End file.
